A Horse is a Horse Of Course
by enlightened-hearts-ai
Summary: 100 words, 100 themes giving us insight into Waffle/Harmonica Town's one and only barmaid and horse enthusiast Kathy. My take on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.
1. Introduction

**Author's note**: Hello loves! After a bit of thought, I decided to give HarvestMoonAddict 's 100 Theme Challenge a try. What we have here is a tribute to Waffle/Harmonica town's favorite cowgirl. A word to the wise: I will bounce between both ToT and AP. I will note which universe each drabble takes place in if it matters next to the theme title. ToT for Tree of Tranquility and AP for Animal Parade. If you do not see either of those listed, assume it could apply to either world. I really do hope you like them and thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harvest Moon and relinquish all credit to HarvestMoonAddict for thinking of this challenge.

**1 - Introduction**

Kathy. The only thing she was good at was being a barmaid. When she was little, she had been stuck cleaning glasses. Now, she was stuck peeling the mayor off the floor after one too many. With her back against the counter, she could hear Hayden calling for her above the rowdy patrons. Daydreaming about horses was over tonight.

Yes she could outpace any jockey this side of the goddess pond, but what would come of it? Nothing. So she donned her apron after wiping at her ruined mascara. Resigning herself, she stepped out into the crowded bar once again.


	2. River

**Author's note**: Hihi I hope everyone enjoyed the last drabble. Since a reviewer pointed out it seemed as if I was making Kathy's life hard, I decided to give her a break this time. I had originally planned to make her watch Owen attend the festival without her, but didn't want two angsty drabbles together. I'll try to alternate between genres if I can.

**Note to all readers of Insignificances**: Although I haven't gotten very far into the plot, I will more than likely be incorporating bits of this set into the story line. This will give a bigger insight into Kathy if you read both in conjunction. By the way, I will be continuing that story as soon as possible. I am currently working on the next chapter. My computer has eaten it at least 3 times in the past few months so I've had to keep restarting.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harvest Moon and relinquish all credit to HarvestMoonAddict for thinking of this challenge.

**2 - River **

**Tree of Tranquility**

It was late at night and she was still awake; her thoughts too scattered to sleep. The Firefly Festival had never held much significance to her, but what a world of difference being with someone made. When Owen asked she had been hesitant, but after tonight she was sure she'd made the right decision.

They had walked hand and hand toward Flute Fields, only to deposit a tiny boat upon the river there. As it floated away, she smiled. He hugged her from behind as they watched the lights of the boats flicker. The water had never looked so pretty.


	3. Farm

**Author's Note**: Tada! Here's number three. I can't sleep so I figured I'd write a few more before bed.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harvest Moon and relinquish all credit to HarvestMoonAddict for thinking of this challenge.

**3 - Farm**

A farm was extremely different from the ranch, she thought as she bent to yank another weed from the field. Animals only were completely different. While her free time was normally spent with her Horse, Romeo, she just couldn't wrap her head around working with the earth.

When Chase has asked her to help Akari out that morning, she had never expected it to be this physically demanding. After catching her breath, she spied the scythe she had conveniently forgotten about until now.

Exasperated, she knew one thing. There was no way she would ever work on the farm again.


	4. Warmth

**Author's Note**: And here's 4 Please let me know how I'm doing. Feedback is always appreciated.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harvest Moon and relinquish all credit to HarvestMoonAddict for thinking of this challenge.

**4 - Warmth**

She'd been out there so long she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt warm. That morning had been a flurry of tasks, but sadly one rather important one had been missed.

From her standpoint, she could see her set of keys mocking her from their perch on the sideboard. If that weren't enough, the automatic fireplace had kicked on as she stood there. Shivering slightly, she tried the window one last time. Sighing, she brushed off the snow that had collected on her sleeve.

She could only imagine the warmth that fireplace was putting out while she slowly froze.


	5. Clouds

**Author's Note:** So… I really am trying to think out of the box for these theme challenges. Please let me know if I'm getting a little too out there for some of you. I will always at least include the word of the challenge in my "chapter" and make it tie in with everything. Anyway, thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harvest Moon and relinquish all credit to HarvestMoonAddict for thinking of this challenge.

**5 – Clouds**

**Animal Parade**

The five year old had nothing better to do on days like today than lie in the field and wonder about the world.

Why did the sky have to be blue? What made her mother choose Kathy as her name? The questions were endless, as was her imagination. She'd imagine a space ship coming to take her away, on days like today, to a brand new world of excitement. Anything would be better than boring, old Harmonica Town.

If nothing else, she could imagine an alien space ship up there. Yes, she could almost see it. There, just behind that cloud.


	6. Bells

**Author's Note:** As you'll see in this chapter, I do not stick to normal pairings. I've said a few "chapters" back that I'll try to tie in my other story Insignificances, so this is a sneak peek for all of you who read that as well. This is not going to spell the end for Owen and Kathy as I will not go in chronological order with this challenge. Later challenges may still include them as a couple. As always, thanks for reading and review!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harvest Moon and relinquish all credit to HarvestMoonAddict for thinking of this challenge.

**6 – Bells**

In the distance she could hear the church bells ringing. That could only mean one thing. She had lost her one and only to someone else.

She had never been worried when Owen became friends with Renee, but as time passed she noticed that he spent more time with her. When he had found the blue feather she had assumed it would be for her, but unfortunately she had been wrong. When Renee showed her the next morning she was sick; her heart nearly ripped in two.

"How have I let this happen?" she sobbed.

Sadly, this was no dream.


	7. Love

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the great reviews guys, these are really keeping me going. I have a personal goal of 2 challenges per day, so we'll see how well I do with that. Certain words have stuck out to me and I'm working fast to get to them since I know exactly what I want to write for them. Please keep the reviews coming and read my other Harvest Moon fic if you like my writing style.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harvest Moon and relinquish all credit to HarvestMoonAddict for thinking of this challenge.

**7 - Love**

She got dreamy eyed whenever you asked her about her first love.

His name was Leigh. He had long chestnut hair and brown eyes you could get lost in for days. She had been young, but her love for him was strong. Her father always said he was dangerous; he could only lead to trouble. That didn't matter to her though. All she knew was he'd follow her anywhere and she loved him for it. Sadly, like all great love stories it all came to an end one summer night.

But she'd never forget him. Her first love… her horse.


	8. Cold

**Author's Note**: I figured I already went the cold route with the theme "warmth", so I couldn't do the same here. This is what I came up with Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harvest Moon and relinquish all credit to HarvestMoonAddict for thinking of this challenge.

**8 - Cold**

Ever since that day her heart was cold. There was nothing left for her now, so she stayed locked away from the world. What point was there in socializing? She'd lost the man she loved to her best friend.

She didn't need them. She didn't need anyone. Friends only caused pain in the end. She knew Hayden worried about her, but it didn't matter.

She was happy with wallowing in self-pity. She now understood why her mother had left them. She debated on doing the same. She'd leave in the night, but she didn't think she could be that bold.


	9. Coffee

**Author's Note**: You have no idea how excited I am about this one. Reading through the themes this word stuck out to me and I knew it had to be about the Wizard. Although my other HM story is about Chase, I absolutely love him. As always please review!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harvest Moon and relinquish all credit to HarvestMoonAddict for thinking of this challenge.

**9 – Coffee**

**Animal Parade**

Sneaking up to his house, she glanced around hoping no one saw her. Whenever she saw other girls visit him they did the same. It was embarrassing relying on a mystic for love advice.

She'd heard stories about the fortune teller, but never had a reason to test him out. She really must have been getting desperate.

Once inside she blushed as he told her about Owen's feelings for her, but asked for more. Although her time was short, she couldn't help but feel everyone's eyes on her. It couldn't be unless, like his house, she still smelled of coffee.


	10. Gift

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harvest Moon and relinquish all credit to HarvestMoonAddict for thinking of this challenge.

**10 - Gift**

She couldn't understand how people considered that a gift. Nine months of carrying someone else around with you while looking like a beached whale in the process… no thank you. So as she saw her best friend struggle to her feet she couldn't stop her question.

"Did you ever want kids?" she asked.

"Well, I did and do want them, but I didn't expect them quite this way," her face was calm as she stroked her extended belly.

She pondered silently for a moment. Maybe the suffering was what made them a gift. Still, in the end, not for her.


	11. Fire

**Author's Note: **I do hope you understand what's going on here. With only 100 words it's hard to capture the exact feeling I'm going for. Hopefully I accomplished it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harvest Moon and relinquish all credit to HarvestMoonAddict for thinking of this challenge.

**11 - Fire**

The fire burned slowly, warding off all manner of beast. It was just how she wanted it. Here in the forest, she could be utterly alone.

Upon her bedding, she sat wondering how her life had come to this. What ifs played in her mind like an old movie she'd rather not have seen. It was too painful to think about the life she'd left behind. When she left she was sure no one noticed, but hearing the bellowing voices of the townspeople had proved her wrong.

But here she sat, her fire slowly dying out, too embarrassed to return.


	12. Marriage

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! Hope you understand this one. I had an idea… but I just couldn't get it out as well as I wanted. Hopefully you enjoy my take on "marriage". Obviously I didn't want to do anything normal

**12 - Marriage**

Her thoughts often strayed toward being very random. On that particular morning she couldn't help thinking about marriage. Not in regards to herself, but if all the animals on the island had loved ones of their own.

Were the white and yellow cats related? Should she be thinking about marrying off her horse?

Of course she didn't voice this to anyone. They'd think she was absolutely crazy. She kept her thoughts about animal weddings to herself. But when she ran across a stray, she'd find herself wondering who'd be a good match for it. Her laughter always made people stare.


	13. Death

**Author's Note**: Sorry I poofed for so long. I had trouble coming up with something for this one. In the end, I figured I'd work off of my take on cold and saying her mother left them – where I unintentionally made it sound like she was going to commit suicide. Anyway, I'm not in love with this one… but at least it's written.

**13 - Death**

It wasn't until she was a teenager that she'd found out the truth about her mother. Hayden had thought that telling the girl her mommy was off doing some great thing was far better.

In the long run, she was sure he was right. Explaining death to a five year old couldn't have been easy. Even now she wasn't entirely sure she understood death completely. Where did you go when you died and why did you have to die in the first place were questions that haunted her.

Looking toward the sky, she wondered if her mom could see her.


	14. LookAlike

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harvest Moon and relinquish all credit to HarvestMoonAddict for thinking of this challenge.

**14 – Look-Alike**

She was pretty sure she'd seen her somewhere before. The blonde hair, the blue eyes, and revealing clothing. Ugh, she just couldn't place it. As she stared at the picture in her hands, she wondered who the girl could be.

Akari's parents had been friends with nearly everyone, so it made sense there was pictures of random people around the house. This one, however, disturbed her.

Akari's voice startled her as she walked up beside her, "You know you could be twins. Kathy, just think! Your very own look-alike!"

She blanched looking at the girl. Nah, she was way prettier.


	15. Apple

**Author's Note: **Ugh, now I remember why I hated these fic-lets so much. Getting my point across in 100 words is tough, lol. Sorry it's been so long… I had no idea it had been more than 6 months since my last update. Time is just flying. Thankfully I plan on updating all of my current stories in the next couple weeks (every single one has at least half of the chapter completed ). So keep an eye out for all of those.

**A Horse is a Horse of Course**

**Chapter 15 - Apple**

Her lunch hadn't been terribly exciting to begin with today. A brown paper bag with a poorly wrapped sandwich, apple, and hastily shoved in brownie had started its journey with her. However, as the rain shower disintegrated the bag, the only thing that remained edible was the apple.

Sighing, she held the fruit as an offering to the elements; willing the rain water to wash it clean. As she neared Brownie Ranch, a lone horse stood vigil waiting for her by the front gate. Deciding quickly, she chucked the apple over the fence.

He needed it more than she did.


End file.
